Comatose
by Bleeding Black Blades
Summary: Starfire ends up in a coma. How does this affect both Robin and her? Songfic for the song "Comatose" by Skillet.


**Comatose  
><strong>**Starfire ends up in a coma. How does this affect both Robin and her? Featuring the song "Comatose" by Skillet.**

_**I hate feeling like this  
>I'm so tired of trying to fight this<br>I'm asleep and all I dream of  
>Is waking to you<strong>_

She remembers it all too well. She remembers the battle against Cinderblock, Plasmas, and Overload. Slade had been there and Robin was in a fit of rage, to say at least. But a construction site was never a good place to fight with these four. He ordered them to fight the three while he took Slade alone. She did not wish for him to do so alone. But she followed her orders. Robin was knocked out. Slade would have killed him, this she knew. She managed to fight him off but he was too strong. Stronger than the last time they met. She was slammed into the rocks adjacent to their fight with his laser gun. When Plasmas, Cinderblock and Overload managed to fight off the others; she was the only one left. She had taken blow after blow until finally she smashed into the ground.

_**Tell me that you will listen  
>You touch is what I'm missing<br>And the more I hid I realize  
>I'm slowly losing you<strong>_

The pain had been immense. She only vaguely heard them talking but she felt herself being lifted into the arms that could only be Robin's. Perhaps she should have been smarter. Perhaps she should have battled Slade with Robin to begin with. Perhaps they should have let him go. But how could they? How could they simply let Robin's mortal enemy pass them by? She doesn't know if she'll wake up. She just hopes that Robin will be there, waiting, at her side.

_**Comatose  
>I'll never wake up without an overdose<br>Of you**_

She was in a coma, this much she knew. Stuck in a comatose state. She hears the voices of her teammates, all with worried tones. When Robin speaks it is the worst. From what she can tell he is close to tears.

_**I don't wanna live  
>I don't wanna breath<br>'Les I feel you next to me  
>You take the pain I feel<br>Waking up to you never felt so real**_

She loved Robin. She never told him, though. She wonders if he loves her too. He was there for her when she was upset. They were close. They were best friends. She hopes they can be more.

_**I don't wanna sleep  
>I don't wanna dream<br>'Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
>The way you make me feel<br>Waking up to you never felt so real**_

_**I hate living without you  
>Dead wrong to ever doubt you<br>But my demons lay in waiting  
>Tempting me away<strong>_

He remembers the battle all too well. He remembers seeing her fight when they were down. He had been and idiot to say at least to fight Slade alone. But his rage overcame him. He was awake enough to see her get blasted into the rocks. He tried to fight again but Slade gained more power over him. And so once again he was down. The next time he woke was when Cyborg shook him awake; Slade and his group of monsters long gone. Raven hovered over her body, claiming they needed to get her to a hospital. Ignoring whatever injuries he acquired, he carried her there.

_**Oh, how I adore you  
>Oh, how I thirst for you<br>Oh, how I need you**_

He sits right next to her in the hospital room. Perhaps he should have been smarter. Perhaps he should not have battled against him alone. Perhaps he should have let Slade go on purpose just this one time. But how could he? How could he simply let his mortal enemy pass him by? Now she pays the price for one of his stupid mistakes, again. Now he won't leave her side. He can't. He'll wait for her to wake up, no matter how long.

_**Comatose  
>I'll never wake up without an overdose<br>Of you**_

She was in a coma, this much he knew. Stuck in a comatose state. The others come into the room to talk to him. He only half hears them. When he does speak he is close to tears.

_**I don't wanna live  
>I don't wanna breath<br>'Les I feel you next to me  
>You take the pain I feel<br>Waking up to you never felt so real**_

He loved Starfire. He never told her, tough. He wonders if she loves him too. She was there for him when he was upset. They were close. They were best friends. He hopes they can be more.

_**I don't wanna sleep  
>I don't wanna dream<br>'Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
>The way you make me feel<br>Waking up to you never felt so real.**_

_**Breathing life  
>Waking up<br>My eyes open up**_

His hand grasps firmly with hers. He near jumps out of his seat when she stirs and her eyes open. Neither can explain their joy. She feels the pain of her injuries, and he feels the pain of her getting them. But the fact that she woke seemed to numb both of the pains. How could he let something like this happen to the person he loves? How could she put herself in such a position that it hurts him so? But neither think of such things at this point.

_**Comatose  
>I'll never wake up without an overdose<br>Of you**_

No longer would she be in a coma. Asleep, maybe. But not in a comatose state. They are together. The others leave, filled with joy knowing she would be alright, though the two do not notice. For the first time in a long time his mask disappears from his face. Bright blue meets shinning green. No words come out of either. They can find nothing to say about their feelings. But words, it seems, are not needed. Their lips meet in a gentle, but passionate, kiss.

_**I don't wanna live  
>I don't wanna breath<br>'Les I feel you next to me  
>You take the pain I feel<br>Waking up to you never felt so real**_

This did not seem real to her. He was there. She was safe. She was with the one she loved. And the kiss revealed he loved her as much as she him. This is the moment she realizes that she can't live without him. He was strong inside and out. She seemed to be the only one who had seen the softer side of him. But she wonders if he feels this way, also. Somehow, she knows the answer. But what did that matter now? She was with him. That's all she wanted.

_**I don't wanna sleep  
>I don't wanna dream<br>Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
>The way you make me feel<br>Waking up to you never felt so real.**_

She was the girl of his dreams. She was the one he loved. And for some time it was only the dreams of her that he found comfort in. She was safe with him. The kiss revealed she loved him as much as he her. This was the moment he realizes he can't live without her. She might look fragile, when not in battle of course, but she was a fierce warrior. He always saw that when she was enraged. But he wonders if she feels this way, also. Somehow, he knows the answer. But what did it matter know. He was with her. That's all he wanted.

_**Oh, how I adore you  
>Waking up to you never felt so real<br>Oh how I thirst for you  
>Waking up to you never felt so real<br>Oh how I adore you,  
>The way you make me feel<strong>_

She slides over and makes room for him to lie on the bed. He does so, and pulls her into his arms, careful of her injuries. Her head rests on his chest and he kisses her head. They knew now what the other felt and neither could be happier. He glances at the heart monitor; the beeping the only sound in the room, save for their beating. But, those are sounds that both eagerly welcome.

_**Waking up to you never felt so real**_


End file.
